


Heart on the Wire

by The_Pen_Dragon



Series: Wired [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Face-Sitting, Glove Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, akira is a huge masochist, light BDSM elements, light degradation, porn with slight plot, powerbottom goro, what's the opposite of a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon
Summary: Akira happily meets Goro out for what is absolutely not a date. And then they definitely don't fuck in the woods.Aka: providing 'stress relief' for someone who's planning to kill you
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Wired [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662307
Comments: 43
Kudos: 327





	Heart on the Wire

It started just two days after his 'stress relief time' with Goro. Akira was sitting at LeBlanc's counter, tiredly shoving curry into his mouth at 8 on a Sunday morning, when his phone buzzed.

"You certainly are popular," Sojiro chuckled, setting a dish of shredded chicken on the counter for Morgana. Akira swore the man spoiled that cat more than he did.

"Mmfmm," Akira replied, spoon still in his mouth as he fished his phone from his pocket. His eyebrows raised when he saw it was a message from Goro. 

[Detective Kun] 8:15 AM

Why have you not contacted me? It's been nearly two days.

Akira snorted around his mouthful of curry. Leave it to Goro to be a needy idiot. He wasn't sure what else he was expecting, really. Goro had stayed the night after they finished, and when Akira woke up in the morning, the detective had been very cutely wrapped around him, his legs and arms holding onto the thief's body like he was the most comfortable pillow in the world. Of course he'd be the clingy type. Not that Akira minded, in fact, he'd only forgone texting Goro so he wouldn't scare the detective off. If Goro wanted him more often, he had no complaints.

"Hey! You can message whoever that is after breakfast," Morgana scolded around a mouthful of chicken.

Akira rolled his eyes and slipped his phone away before continuing to eat, "you're so bossy."

\---

It was nearly ten before Akira actually got around to answering Goro. He had to run a couple errands after breakfast, and had forgotten about his phone entirely until he got back to his room and saw he had three more messages.

Akira sat on the edge of his bed, one eyebrow raised as he opened the texts.

[Detective Kun] 8:30 AM

Are you ignoring me now? I know you're awake.

[Detective Kun] 9:03 AM

No, you wouldn't just ignore me, perhaps you're busy. I hope not too busy. I want to see you later.

[Detective Kun] 9:34 AM

You'll meet up with me later, won't you?

[IMG_13.PNG]

Akira chuckled to himself, finding it cute how desperate the detective sounded. He was willing to meet Goro for a little 'stress relief' whenever he wanted, but his impatience was very funny. He tilted his head, a bit confused to see an attached image file. Had Goro sent something by mistake? No, he wouldn't have...but then..what could it be? The detective had made it pretty clear he wasn't one for sending dirty images over text.

Akira checked quickly, making sure Morgana wasn't looking over his shoulder, and then opened the image. It wasn't a  _ dirty  _ picture, per se, but Akira would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel a little rush of heat in his gut. It was a picture of Goro, standing in front of a rock formation in the nearby park. He was shirtless, his hair tied up in a little ponytail, hands dusted with some kind of chalk as he gave a cute peace sign and a coy wink to the camera. A tiny smile tugged at his lips, his tongue just barely poking out. 

God, he was so extra, but Akira wanted to be on top of him so badly right now. His face was so cute and his body was so mouth-wateringly  _ good _ .

"Hey! Who is it?" Morgana asked, hopping up next to Akira on the bed.

Akira flushed, quickly closing the image and setting his phone down, "uh, you know, one of my friends."

Morgana flicked his tail, his eyes narrowing slightly, " _ which _ friend, Akira?"

Akira picked his phone back up, fingers tapping against the screen uncertainly. Futaba already knew (entirely his bad for forgetting Goro's phone was tapped), and Morgana had suspicions, but if he told the cat directly, he'd just try and convince him it was a bad idea. "It's...um…"

Morgana sighed heavily, his tail curling over his front paws, "you're never secretive with me. It's Akechi, right?"

Akira sighed, flopping back on his bed, "yeah...look I just, I already know what you're gonna say."

Akira grunted as Morgana hopped up onto his stomach, "well I'm gonna say it anyway! It's bad enough that you traumatized Futaba with that little phone stunt-yes, she told me-but now you're making this into a regular thing? Have you forgotten, I dunno, the fact he's planning on putting a bullet through your skull at the end of the month?!"

Akira looked at the messages, then down at his glaring friend, "no. I haven't forgotten. I just…"

"You're self destructive," Morgana huffed.

"It's not that. I mean, maybe a little, but hear me out," Akira sat up, moving Morgana to sit next to him, "I think he could really have feelings for me. And, I don't know...maybe if we spend more time together-"

"Oh my god," Morgana meowed loudly, "Akira! You can't fuck sense into a murderer!"

"You don't know that!" Akira replied, flushing red, "but I mean, come on, it's not just physical…"

"You can't love the evil out of someone either," Morgana sighed gently, resting a paw on Akira's leg, "Akechi isn't a good person, and no matter how much you care about him, that's not going to change."

"He's not evil," Akira replied, "misguided, probably crazy, definitely dangerous. But...I know evil, and he's not it."

Morgana looked at him uncertainly, "...Akira-"

"Trust me," Akira cut him off, "I know I'm being stupid, but...can you at least trust my judgement in people?"

Morgana sighed heavily, "Alright. Just this once, I won't nag you about it. And...if it  _ does  _ blow up in your face...I won't say I told you so."

Akira chuckled, "you're a real pal Morgana. Now...I have some bad decisions to make."

"You always do," Morgana mewed, "I'm gonna go find Haru, I'll be back later. You better not be naked when I come back!"

"No promises!" Akira called as Morgana trotted down the stairs.

The thief shook his head, grinning as he looked down at his phone again. Maybe it was a mistake, but to him, it was a mistake worth making. He looked at Goro's picture again, just kind of studying it for a minute, then finally sent him a text.

[Joker] 10:24 AM

Hey there beautiful. You missed me so much that you're trying to entice me with pictures?

[Detective Kun] 10:30 AM

It took you all morning to reply to me. I just assumed you were being stubborn.

[Joker] 10:32 AM

I'd never play hard to get with you. But the picture is very very appreciated. I forgot you bouldered.

[Detective Kun] 10:33 AM

Where do you think I learned how to twist my body like that?

[Detective Kun] 10:33 AM

How do you un-type a sentence?

[Joker] 10:34 AM

God you're cute. 

[Detective Kun] 10:34 AM

ANYWAY. Akira. Meet me for lunch?

[Joker] 10:35 AM

Like a date? 

[Detective Kun] 10:35 AM

No! 

[Detective Kun] 10:35 AM

Maybe. 

[Detective Kun] 10:35 AM

I just had a stressful morning, and you are… good company. 

[Joker] 10:36 AM

Whatever you say baby. I'll meet you at that little diner in downtown Shibuya.

[Detective Kun] 10:37 AM

Very well. I will see you there in twenty.

Akira grinned wider, setting his phone down and hopping up to get changed. Was it silly of him to dress up for a not-really date with a boy who was secretly planning to kill him? Yes. Was he doing it anyway? Also yes. Akira knew how irresistible he looked when he put effort into his appearance, and maybe,  _ maybe _ he wanted to entice his detective friend a little bit.

\---

Akira stood outside the diner, hands in the pockets of the only dress pants he owned, only slightly cold in the thin red dress shirt and black sport coat he wore. It was worth the slight chill, he never had an excuse to dress nice anymore. 

When Goro walked into view five minutes later, the look on his face was absolutely priceless. His fair cheeks turning pink and his hands tugging at the hem of his jacket and he hurriedly approached. He looked flustered and confused, and very quietly asked, "what do you think you're doing? It's eleven in the morning and you look like you're going to a black tie dinner!"

"I can't dress nice for our date?" Akira smirked, now  _ very  _ sure that this outfit was worth the cold. He grabbed Goro by the hand and pressed a kiss to his leather wrapped knuckles, "my prince?"

Goro's cheeks burned brighter, and he yanked his hand away. He looked around anxiously, then quietly said, "Akira, don't...don't do that where people might see."

"So you're okay with me doing it where people can't see?" Akira asked, moving to open the door for the detective.

"You're insufferable," Goro huffed, walking past him and into the diner.

Akira resisted the urge to slap his ass, and followed the cute idiot inside. If dressing up nice and kissing his hand was all it took to fluster Goro this much, then this was going to be a very fun lunch.

"You know," Akira said, sliding into the booth opposite Goro, "I am kind of surprised you asked me out. I mean, you had said our 'activity' was just for stress relief…"

"Don't! Talk about that in public," Goro said quickly, face seeming to just be permanently pink at this point, "I...it was. But, you um, you just aren't terrible to spend time with. And perhaps, maybe, I was a bit stressed at work this morning, and...lunch with you sounded nice."

"Wow," Akira practically beamed, "that's the nicest string of words you've ever said to me. And the least amount of insults."

Goro folded his hands in front of him, "You've just...grown on me. Somewhat."

"My dick has that effect on people," Akira grinned.

Goro choked on air, covering his mouth to try and muffle his sudden coughing fit. He shook his head in disbelief and went to stand, "this was a mistake-"

"Aw c'mon!" Akira laughed, "I'll play nice, promise, just sit back down?"

Goro slowly settled back in his seat, "...fine. But you're paying for lunch."

Akira snickered, "fair enough."

\---

After a nice lunch, in which Akira only teased Goro about five more times, the two took a walk to the park, talking and laughing. Akira felt a bloom of warmth in his chest as the detective laughed and shoved his arm. His honey brown hair reflected the sun, and his smile was just as bright. Akira looked around as they walked through the park, and, upon seeing it was mostly empty, he took a chance and slid his hand into Goro's.

Goro stopped in the middle of the story he was telling, looking at him in surprise, "wh-what are you doing?"

"There's almost no one around," Akira replied, "and you just looked so lovely."

"I..mh… y-you know this isn't a date, right?" Goro mumbled awkwardly, making no move to pull his hand away from Akira.

"Oh of course," Akira grinned, "I know it's not a date. So...you had a stressful morning?"

Goro hesitated, then continued walking, tugging Akira along by the hand, "I did. Sae san-you know Sae- she was absolutely absurd today. Going on and on about all this casework as though I'm just another coworker and not a student working overtime…"

Akira's eyes crinkled, happily listening to Goro prattle on about his morning. The two finally reached the edge of the park, and Goro looked up at the treeline.

"Oh, we walked through the whole park," Goro noted, "we should turn back now I suppose."

Akira, "Mm. Yeah, we could. Or…" he tugged Goro closer to him, and the detective looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Or..?" Goro questioned.

Akira leaned up slightly, pressing a kiss to Goro's lips, "we could stay here and make a very fun mistake."

Goro's face flushed red, and his tongue swiped over his lips, "H-here? This is a public park, we shouldn't-I-I wasn't even thinking about doing-"

Akira pushed Goro into the trees, moving behind a large oak and pushing him up against it, holding Goro's body flush against the trunk with his hands on his chest and his tongue behind his teeth.

Goro panted against him, fisting his hands into Akira's sportcoat, "mmh..Akira...are you wearing flavored lip gloss..?" He exhaled.

"Of course," Akira tilted his head and began mouthing at Goro's neck, "mm...I'm not gonna meet the lovely detective prince for lunch and  _ not  _ put on a little makeup."

Goro tipped his head back, letting out a shuddering sigh. His gloved fingers curled and uncurled against Akira, "that's...kind of cute," Goro laughed breathlessly.

Akira nuzzled Goro's cheek, then suddenly dropped to his knees and began undoing his belt. He glanced up at Goro, pausing briefly, just in case the detective wasn't actually down to get blown in a semi-public forest. Goro bit his lip and said nothing, but he did slide his hands down into Akira's hair.

Good. No reservations then. Akira went back to undoing the detective's belt, his heart beating faster as he pulled it off and started unbuttoning his slacks. Akira was reckless and impulsive, and he knew that kind of attitude was going to get him into trouble one of these days, but right now nothing seemed hotter to him than the thrilling risk of sucking dick where they could so easily be caught.

Goro laughed breathlessly as Akira finally got his pants undone and tugged his briefs down, "I can't say I'm surprised that you're an exhibitionist, but this feels rather brazen, even for you, Akira."

"You aren't saying we shouldn't," Akira murmured back. He grabbed Goro's length and gave it a few quick pumps, licking his lips as the detective began hardening in his hand. "I think maybe you like the thrill too."

Before Goro could reply, Akira leaned forward, taking him into his mouth. He grabbed Goro's hips again, holding the detective steady as Akira relaxed his jaw and swiftly deepthroated his entire length. Goro let out a loud gasp, a shiver running through his whole body.

Akira began bobbing his head back and forth, gently closing his lips around Goro as his dick continued to hit the back of his throat with each thrust. Goro covered his mouth with one hand, the other fisting harshly in Akira's hair as barely muffled moans escaped his lips.

Akira felt Goro's knees buckle, and dug his fingers more firmly into the detective's deliciously soft hips, trying to hold him up. Goro whined softy behind his hand, biting into his palm to keep quiet as Akira's tongue swirled around him.

" _ Fuck _ ," Goro groaned around his hand, his hips trying to rock into Akira's skillful movements.

Akira's eyes fluttered closed, breathing carefully through his nose as he savored the thick weight of Goro in his mouth. He stopped bobbing for a moment, resting with Goro fully sheathed in him. He shifted ever so slightly, his fingers rubbing into the soft flesh of Goro's hips as he swallowed around Goro.

The detective actually cried out then, both hands flying to Akira's hair, gripping it harshly for purchase. A sharp jolt of pain ran along Akira's head, and he moaned around Goro's length.

Goro panted harshly, giving Akira's hair a small test yank. Akira, already extremely turned on from the setting alone, groaned again. It wasn't harsh enough, but the dull, sharp little sparks of pain he could feel along his head and down his neck were  _ so fucking good _ . He wanted more, but he couldn't exactly ask for it with a mouth full of Goro.

He did show his appreciation, however, by swallowing around Goro's dick once more. Goro moaned loudly, his nails scratching against Akira's scalp as he fought to keep standing. 

"Y-you like that, don't you?" Goro panted, his body trembling. "You look good… kneeling in front of me… serving me like this…"

Akira hummed in agreement, resuming his head bobbing, messily lathing his tongue up and down Goro's length. It wasn't much of a surprise to Akira that Goro liked being in control, nor was it surprising that he liked the idea of inflicting a little pain. Maybe the thief should feel worried about that, but he was just so incredibly horny… he'd probably let Goro kill him right now if he kept fucking him while he did it.

"Do you want more?" Goro asked hoarsely, his hips stuttering in Akira's grip, trying to thrust further into his mouth.

Akira nodded the best he could, sucking harshly before deepthroating the detective again. Goro panted breathlessly, moaning as he yanked Akira's hair harder. Akira whined appreciatively and swallowed around the detective again. And again. Once more.

Goro was breathing harshly, groaning and panting out nonsense as he clawed at Akira's head. "Close!" He exclaimed, fingers curling harder into Akira's hair.

Akira didn't try and pull away, but with the way Goro was holding him firm, he wasn't sure he would have even been able to. He squeezed his eyes shut as Goro came down his throat, doing his best to swallow it, but ending up coughing around Goro's dick.

Goro keened, rolling his hips slightly as he came down from his high. He let go of Akira, slumping to the base of the tree as he tried to catch his breath. Akira flopped back onto his ass, coughing and wiping the mess of white off his face. He looked at Goro, face red as he wiped his mouth, "greedy," he exhaled.

Goro smiled, breathlessly replying, "you're the whore… who wanted to blow me in public…"

"I'm hoping for a bit more than just that," Akira grinned, meeting Goro's eye as he licked his hand clean.

Goro rose to his feet, slowly unbuttoning his jacket as he paced towards Akira, "now who's being greedy?" He exhaled.

Akira looked up at Goro, excited by the dark, hungry glint in the detective's eye. He began unbuttoning his own shirt, only to be stopped by Goro's pristine shoe hitting him in the chest, slamming him flat on his back and holding him there. Akira looked up at Goro with wide eyes, face growing redder as Goro looked down at him, contemplative as he loosened his tie.

"Akira…" He murmured, sliding his tie off and winding it around his wrist, "we haven't had a chance to discuss this, but, how masochistic are you, exactly?"

"Oh, so you're like  _ that _ , are you?" Akira breathed, wrapping a hand around Goro's ankle. 

His heart was thundering in his chest, his pants uncomfortably tight, and everything feeling hotter and hotter at the idea of the perfect, handsome, everything-in-its-place detective just  _ destroying _ him.

"Perhaps just a bit," Goro replied, grinding his heel against Akira's chest as he finished unbuttoning his dress shirt. "So..?"

Akira grunted slightly, his heart beating faster at the dull pain of Goro's foot against him. He exhaled shakily, fingers curling into the detective's ankle, "Nothing sounds hotter than you kicking my ass. You can destroy me, gorgeous."

Goro's grin was sharp and feral, his canines looking more like fangs ready to sink into his prey. "The safeword is 'persona'."

Akira nodded eagerly, and Goro dropped down to straddle Akira, his shirt and jacket hanging open and loose on his frame. The thief reached for Goro's face, wanting to pull him into a kiss, but the detective snapped his wrists up, pinning them above his head with one gloved hand. Goro used his free hand to rip open Akira's shirt,

"Be a good little thief now," Goro murmured, "and don't move unless I tell you."

"You're awfully bold for someone who's so new to sex," Akira breathed.

Goro moved off of Akira, giving him a rough shove so he rolled onto his back. He yanked the thief's top the rest of the way off and pulled Akira's wrists behind his back. He wrapped his tie around them, securing them in place, "just because I've never had the opportunity to act on my fantasies doesn't mean I don't have some."

Goro rolled Akira onto his back again, licking his lips as he ran his leather wrapped hands over Akira's bare chest. Akira flushed, feeling extremely vulnerable with his arms pinned under him. "And what exactly...have you fantasized about..?" He breathed.

Goro pressed himself against Akira's body, kissing his way down his stomach, "I have always wanted to have you at my mercy." He stopped at Akira's pants, snagging the button in his teeth and yanking it open. Akira's breath hitched, the sight of Goro Akechi doing something like this...he was pretty sure he couldn't get more turned on.

Akira shifted his hips, lifting them slightly so Goro could pull his pants all the way off. "Gorgeous," Goro murmured, running his fingers down Akira's thighs. Akira closed his eyes, humming and arching into the touch. If leather gloves weren't a kink before, then he thought he might be developing a new one for them. 

"Are you going to finish undressing?" Akira murmured, a slight hitch in his breath as Goro yanked Akira's boxers off.

The detective hummed in thought, leaning his near fully dressed frame over Akira, taking his length into his still gloved hand. "Oh I don't think I will, no. Getting filthy in the dirt is more suited to you."

Akira whined and kicked a leg out as Goro pumped him slowly, "hAah..!" He felt his cheeks flush as the detective worked his length, making him shift and squirm on the forest floor. He probably shouldn't find Goro degrading him such a turn on, but here they were.

"You like that, don't you?" Goro murmured, his tone dark and malicious as he firmly grasped the base of Akira's length. "Do you like it when I tell you how beneath me you are?"

Akira groaned loudly, biting his lip as Goro's painful grip worked him up even further. "You know…I always liked… that mean streak," Akira panted, grinding his hips up into Goro's touch.

Goro slid his free hand up along Akira's bare chest, grabbing a nipple and pinching it experimentally. Akira cried out, jolting and bucking at the sensation. He whined and bit his lip as Goro twisted and tugged, his leather harsh and biting against the sensitive nub. 

"You're so lovely," Goro murmured, letting go of Akira's length and shifting up, straddling his middle and rubbing his gloved thumbs over both nipples, "I always thought you were reckless, but to think you'd be this depraved… hungry for pain, getting your pretty skin all dirty in the middle of the woods… I bet the risk of being caught just turns you on more, doesn't it?"

Akira panted and groaned softly, hips rolling against Goro, loving the feeling of his plush ass against his stomach, even if he was still wearing pants. Goro suddenly gripped his nipples harder, twisting harshly as he leaned close, nipping Akira's jaw, "answer me," he hissed.

Akira cried out, his arms straining behind him and his legs kicking out. His face was bright red, a slight tremble rolling through his body as he managed to say, "y-yes. Iss good, feels good…hahh.."

Goro kissed his neck and very gently scraped his teeth over his jugular, "and you like being outside, don't you?"

Akira exhaled heavily, tipping his head back into the grass, baring his neck further for Goro, "y-yess… I like- nnhh… doing it in risky places…"

Goro pressed a kiss against his bared throat, "whore," he whispered sweetly.

Akira groaned, rolling his hips again, desperate for friction against his aching dick. Hearing Goro, with his sweet perfect voice, so gently telling him he was a dirty slut… it just really did things to him. Goro reached behind him, one palm resting flat on Akira's chest while the other very lightly grazed a finger over the head of his dick, "getting desperate?"

Akira bucked, whining in reply. Goro grinned and stood up, which made Akira protest with a much louder whine. 

"Needy slut," Goro purred, "I'll sate that hunger of yours, but I'll need you to prepare me. I am still quite new to this, after all."

"My arms-" Akira started, but Goro's dark chuckle interrupted him.

"You won't need those," the detective grinned. His cheeks were flushed pink in spite of his confidant tone, the only indicator that he wasn't very used to such escapades. He grabbed his pants, still unzipped from earlier, and pulled them down halfway, just under his smooth ass.

Akira shivered, his own face red at the idea he was pretty sure Goro was suggesting, "hahhmm..I won't? And what… exactly… will I be using then?"

Goro took in a small breath, slightly more flustered now that Akira wasn't the only one about to be touched. He bit his lip and turned around, slapping one hand against his round cheeks, "y..you're going to use your mouth. Like the filthy wanting bitch you are."

Akira licked his lips and shifted against the ground, admiring the excellent view. He hadn't taken Goro for the type to be into face sitting, but he was certainly not complaining. "Delicious," he exhaled.

Goro looked over his shoulder, flustered by Akira's reaction, "y-...you're so perverted. So unabashed and brazen…"

Akira met his eyes, his own going half lidded as he opened his mouth, lolling his tongue out with an over-dramatic 'aahhhh'.

Goro swallowed thickly and knelt down against Akira's chest, lifting his ass and waving it in Akira's face, his breaths a bit more shallow as he said, "you're so damn depraved. Work me open, and you better do a good job, or I won't ride you after."

Akira nodded eagerly, thinking that he could die buried in Goro Akechi's perfect ass. The detective plopped down, situated fully over Akira's face. The thief's eyes slid closed, groaning happily at the soft weight against him. Heinhaled deeply, smelling sweat and the residue of alcoholic cleaner. Leave it to Goro to clean up just in case things got heated. He nuzzled up into the fatty flesh, his tongue poking at Goro's thoroughly cleaned entrance. He heard the detective whine, and suddenly a wet heat enveloped his dick.

Akira gasped and bucked, hearing a slight choking sound, followed by a slap against his hip, telling him to behave. Akira moaned blissfully, thinking there wasn't a better feeling in the world than being near suffocated by Goro's fat ass while the detective sucked him off. 

Akira tongued at his entrance again, pushing past the ring of muscle and happily licking as deep as he could. Goro gasped, making a muffled sound against Akira's dick as the thief messily slurped against him. Goro popped off of Akira after a minute, panting and shivering against him as the thief mouthed against him and tongue-fucked him as deep as possible.

"F-fuck," Goro panted, "g...god you're good at that.." 

Akira hummed against him, inhaling deeply again, having to fight to get enough oxygen with Goro completely pressed against him.

Goro shifted against him, wiggling his ass against his tongue as he lapped at Akira's head, running his tongue over the slit numerous times. Goro ground his hips down against Akira's mouth one last time before moving off of him entirely. Akira gasped loudly, gulping down air as he tried to catch his breath.

"Could you not breathe?" Goro asked, suddenly worried.

Akria shook his head, panting, breaths shallow, "I could…'nough. Ffuck…"

Goro sighed in relief, then shifted to straddle his waist again, this time facing him. "Well, your sinful tongue proved useful, I think I'll reward you. What say you to that?"

Akira licked his lips, looking at Goro with lust-blown eyes, "I'd like that," he murmured.

Goro shifted against him, reaching back and lining the thief's length up with his entrance, breaths shallow and face red as he rocked his hips back against him, taking him in slowly.

Akira watched the detective intently, breathing out soft sounds as Goro took his time sheathing Akira in him. He loved the way Goro's hair curtained around his face, soft chestnut against honey fair skin, currently a blazing red at the cheeks. His eyes were glazed and his tongue poked out from between his rosy lips, whining as he tried so hard to make up for his adorable lack of experience. It was all very cute, but Akira was getting desperate.

"Maybe I should help?" Akira grinned, hooking his feet behind Goro's back and thrusting up as hard as he could, pushing the rest of the way in with one forceful push. Goro cried out loudly, tearing up and fisting his hands against Akira's chest.

"Y-you should not!" Goro panted, "you need to learn-hahh...p..patience!"

Akira ground his hips up against Goro, his feet holding the detective firm against him, "patience has never been one of my virtues," he purred. Akira loved being at Goro's mercy, but when it came down to actually fucking, he  _ really _ wasn't good at waiting.

Goro shuddered, moaning lowly, rocking his hips into the motion as his open shirt swayed with the movement. "Y-you're… so… difficult…" He breathed.

"You feel so amazing…" Akira groaned, body tensing, shifting against the dirt as he fucked up into Akechi with his core muscles alone.

Goro keened and gasped, bowing his head and panting harshly, starting to drool as he held onto Akira like he was riding a bucking bull. "F-fuck!" Goro moaned, fighting to take the control back from Akira by leaning down and biting into his neck.

Akira gasped, hips stuttering as Goro's canines sank into his flesh hard enough to draw blood. The thief let out a long, low moan, shivering as Goro pulled back.

"Bad boy, Akira," Goro panted, pausing to lap at the points of blood welling up, "I'm running the show today. Don't forget that."

Akira breathed out, hips slowing as Goro loomed over him, licking his blood from his lips. "You'll have to make me behave," Akira whispered, hips jumping again, making Goro shiver.

Goro grinned down at him, red faced, pupils blown, a dangerous glint in his eye, "I intend to."

He held Akira's gaze and leaned further over him, shoving a gloved hand into the thief's mouth. Akira made a small sound, startled, as Goro pinched his tongue between two fingers. "Now, how to still that forked tongue and those eager hips…"

Akira, merely to provoke him further, bucked his hips again. Goro drew his fingers out of Akira's mouth, stifling a moan as he glared at the thief defiantly. He slid both hands under Akira's jaw, the smooth, warm leather feeling nice against his skin.

"Take a deep breath, you defiant little prick," Goro whispered, his voice sickly sweet as he closed his hands around Akira's throat.

Akira's eyes widened, his heart leaping into his throat as Goro firmly cut off the air to it. He stilled entirely under Goro, mouth opening in some vain effort to take a breath. Goro's ruby eyes bore into his, a satisfied smirk on his face as he shifted, bouncing slowly on Akira's dick.

The intense panic of being unable to take a breath mixed with the delicious pleasure of Goro's ass bouncing against him combined in a heady cocktail of emotion and feeling that he couldn't hope to describe. But it was a cocktail he'd happily get drunk on. 

Suddenly the pressure was lifted from his throat, and he instinctually gasped in a breath, coughing and making a garbled noise of approval. Goro continued his steady bounce against Akira, tipping his head.

"Did you like that?" Goro murmured, "you're so compliant when I hold your life in my hands… the idea of it thrills you, doesn't it?"

Akira licked his lips, simply nodding, unable to actually form proper words. Goro grinned, speeding up his pace slightly, panting and screwing one eye shut as he fucked himself on a dazed Akira. 

"Take a breath," Goro half commanded, half moaned, wrapping his gloves back around Akira's neck.

Akira groaned excitedly, heat pooling in his groin as the tight heat of Goro slid up and down his dick. The pressure returning to his throat heightened the heat, and his tongue lolled out, beginning to drool as his eyes rolled back. 

"God," Goro groaned above him, grinding his hips down harder, "you look so  _ perfect _ like this. So damn  _ good _ . I could fuck myself on you until you broke."

Akira moaned loudly, arms straining under him as his hips stuttered up against Goro, feeling the heat building dangerously, knowing there was no possible way to warn the detective while he was having the life choked out of him. He whined breathlessly, legs twitching helplessly as Goro slammed his hips down, holding Akira fully sheathed inside of him.

"I know that look," Goro breathed, his own breath shaky and hoarse, clearly close to the edge himself, "do it, come inside me like the delicious whore you are."

He pressed his thumbs more harshly into Akira's throat, making the thief see stars. He bucked up against Goro one last time, seeing pure white as hot pleasure shot through his veins, lighting him on fire from the inside. Everything was burning, his groin, his head, his lungs, it was the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. He wasn't even fully aware that he could breathe again until he was mostly down from that incredible high.

Goro was slumped fully over him, having come around the time Akira did, and was now shaking and panting against him. Akira wanted to wrap his arms around him, but as his were still bound behind him, he settled for nuzzling into his hair instead.

"Good...so good… Goro, Goro so good," he mumbled, hoarse and breathless against his hair.

Goro whined softly, heavy and boneless against him. "We… I wish… we weren't… in a fucking forest… and I have to walk back after this…"

"You could come home with me," Akira offered, closing his eyes and inhaling the mixture of sweat and shampoo clinging to Goro's hairline. "I could spend all day in bed with you…"

Goro groaned, managing to push himself up off of Akira. He pulled his pants up and refastened them, face intensely red as he nudged Akira over to untie him, "...I have an interview to do in like an hour…"

Akira forced himself into a sitting position, a broad grin on his face, "seriously?"

Goro began buttoning his shirt back up, refusing to meet Akira's gaze, "...I was having a stressful day. I was hoping some time with you might help me unwind a bit before I had to go on tv…"

Akira grinned wider, running a hand through his messy, leaf filled wavelets, "well, didn't it?"

Goro blushed harder as he secured his tie back on, "our… activities… are always effective. That isn't the problem. The problem is that this took longer than I meant for it to-"

"Did you have a different timeslot for forest fucking? My bad-"

"The ISSUE, you heathen, is that I won't have the time to clean up properly now."

Akira was quiet for a moment, shaking small twigs out of his hair, and then it clicked. His grin got even wider, and he reached out, grabbing Goro's face and pulling him close.

"Ohh detective, you dirty boy," he hummed, "you'll have to go on live television in such a state? I'll get to watch you up there, knowing you're still filled with my-"

Goro slapped a hand over his mouth, "stop saying such things!" He hissed, "I'll choke you again."

"Please do," Akira murmured, muffled by Goro's glove.

Goro huffed and removed his hand, "Look, I have to go now. Get dressed, would you?"

Akira whined in protest, but Goro leaned in. Pressing a quick, soft kiss against his lips, "...thank you for this afternoon. I'll message you later."

Akira blushed, more flustered by Goro's simple act of genuine affection than anything else he'd done today. "Y..yeah. Good luck, gorgeous."

\---

When Morgana got home, Akira was lying on his bed, freshly clean from the bathhouse, watching his little tv.

"Huh, you're dressed  _ and  _ alone?" Morgana noted, hopping up next to him, "did your date go poorly?"

Akira hummed, a soft smile on his face as he watched Akechi on the tv, prim and proper and plastic as ever in front of the pushy hosts. "No, I think it went better than I could've hoped for."

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of nice comments on my previous fic let me know that everyone wanted to see this series continued, so, here it is!! I have a couple more ideas in mind too, so there will probably be another couple in this series! Thank you all for the lovely feedback!
> 
> You can follow my NSFW twitter @PenDragonSpicy for notifications anytime I post a new explicit fic!


End file.
